


Need

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Title:** **Need**  
 **Author:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex, Clex    
 **Rating:** NC17 for nudity and adult situations.  
 **Warnings:** Semi-explicit bondage, with chains. Totally Concentual  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Bondage  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /    
 **Betas:**   ,   Thank you ladies for holding my hand. I made some changes so any mistakes are my own.

 **Short summary:**   Lex knows what Clark likes and he is very happy to give it to him.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=MainBond.jpg)


End file.
